When The Lights Go Out
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: I never thought I would fall in love with you, of all people. HG/NTonks annndd some others Expect a lil romance and ofcourse some drama, it wouldn't be HP without drama. RATED M 1st chapter already


A/N: Ok I know what you're thinking, Why haven't I updated 'Immoral Light' and Whispers In The Dark' but I promise you all I am writing and finishing up some chapters of both stories as you read this. Hopefully Ill have a new chapter posted up by the New Years. Feel free to check out some more of my HP stories by the way...Anyways, this is the first chapter of many well I'm aiming for a ten chapter story but thats neither here nor there soo yeah on with the story...

* * *

"You always were the bookworm."

Hermione smiled, finally taking her eyes off the pages of her book. "I thought you like the smart ones." She said, as she sat on the window seat.

"I don't know, I'm starting to rethink that."

"And I'm starting to rethink my gift for your birthday." She said, going back to her book. She smiled as she felt lips on her neck.

"What is my present anyway?"

"Its a surprise." Hermione says, looking out of the window. The sun was just coming up, and those birds were perking up.

"Surprises are not my thing, Hermione."

Closing her book she ran her fingers through her hair, the rising sun shining thru. "Patience is a virtue." She laid eyes upon her girlfriend, who was eying her curiously. "What?"

"You are so gorgeous."

She let her legs dangle and smiled as she says, "Flattering me is not going to get you your present any earlier."

"Maybe this will." She said, before kissing Hermione's neck.

"You really are trying aren't..." She faltered as the soft kisses blended with light bites and her lovers hand trailing up her shirt. "I cant stand you, you know that?" She whispered, which was met by a light chuckle. "I really...mmmm...cant...I can't stand...y-you."

"Mm-hmm, sure you can't." Chuckled the other witch, who was trailing soft kisses down Hermione's stomach, stopping just short the waistband of her jeans. Looking up, she smiled seeing her lovers flushed face. She slowly pulled off the others jeans, as she laid soft kisses on Hermione's exposed skin.

Hermione bit her lip as her girlfriend placed her legs over her shoulders. "Wait, we need to put up a silencing charm so...fuck." She stifled a moan as she felt the others slick tongue reach in. Grabbing a handful of hair, she began to move to the beat, synching in with the others movement. "Oh, fuck...dammit!"

The others rapid movements only picked up as it moved further up. Hermione thru her head back as fingers began their journey inside. She tried hard to suppress her moans but to no avail she quickly filled the room.

"You can do better then that, Hermione." She heard the other taunt.

She shook her head. "No...no, I cant...I c-cant...mmm pleaseeee." She felt the others pace quicken, her fingers going deeper.

"You know what I want, Hermione." She whispered in the Hermione's ear, sending chills ripping thru her body. "Stop holding back." She says, taking in her lovers exposed breasts.

"I c-cant, Don't...d-dont make...Oh Merlin..." She was starting to shake, her body was ready to release but her mind was telling her to hold back.

"Let it go." She demanded, looking in Hermione's eyes, as her fingers found Hermione's spot. She didn't slow down, she knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it, right here...right now.

Hermione's will was beginning to fade, she couldn't hold on any longer...not that she wanted to. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her lover continued her assault.

"Yea, that's it. Just like that, Hermione. Let it all go."

And she did, screams filled the room as she poured herself on the other. Riding her lovers fingers and closing her eyes she released everything she had.

"There it is. That's what I been waiting for." She said in the others ear, as she felt the warm liquid flow onto her fingers.

"Oh Merlin, I can not stand you at all, you know that." Hermione said in between breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"So I've heard." She smirked, getting up.

Hermione brought her shaky hands to her head. "I can not believe you didn't put a silencing charm on the room, I may have woke the whole house up!"

"Try London." She teased.

"It's all your fault. Gosh how am I going to explain this." Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry Hermione." She said, kissing her cheek.

Hermione smiled, getting her wand from the dresser. She cast a short spell and took the others hand. "Your turn."

"What? No Hermione, everyone is about to be awake soon." She protested.

"Do you want you gift or not?" She asked with a smirk.

Hermione stirred, she had been awaken by a knock on the door. She looked at the clock that sat on her dresser. 10:23am "Fuck."

"Hermione are you up at? Breakfast is about to be done." Harry's voice sounded.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few Harry, thanks." Hermione called. When he heard him go downstairs she reached a lazy hand to the other side of then bed. "Wake up, its 10: ..."

The bed was empty. She looked around, no sign of a note or any belongings. "Couldn't spare a minute to wake me up." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and getting out of bed. She headed to the shower, trying to wake herself up. Her body was a little sore and her head was pounding.

After getting herself ready, she put on the finishing touches of her outfit and headed downstairs.

"Morning everyone."

"Finally you made it out of bed." Ginny was the first to lay eyes on Hermione.

"Yeah, _someone_, forgot to wake me up." She said, taking a seat.

Ginny raised an eyebrow to that and continued to to sip on her drink.

"Hermione dear, glad you made it down. Ronald was about to devour your plate." She heard Molly say, who was over the stove.

"I bet." Hermione said, seeing Ron face deep in his food.

"Did you have a nice sleep dear?"

"Yes, quite well." Hermione replied looking up, she was met by Ginny's piercing gaze.

"Well, eat up dear, we have a big day ahead of us. Today is Diagon Alley, I know Harry and you all are in need of new material."

She nodded her head while Harry responded.

She started eating, enjoying her meal. They talked about their upcoming day and from things like the weather to the Ministry.

"As long as we don't have that cow Umbridge again, then I'm willing to accept anyone." Ron said, as he voiced his opinion of the former defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Be careful of what you say Ron."

Heads turn and eyes focused on Tonks, who now sported a short hairstyle.

"Sorry I'm late,Molly, I had some things to take care of." Tonks apologies, taking an open seat.

"Nonsense dear, sit and eat."

She nodded and began to fix herself a plate. "How is everyone's morning?"

"Great." "OK." "Pretty good." Everyone sounded.

"And yours?" She asked Hermione.

"Could have been better..._much _better." She said, before taking a bite of toast with a raised eyebrow.

She was about to respond but was interrupted by Ginny. "So, do you have any word on who the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher will be?"

"Actually, Remus has told me that Minerva is making some decisions soon." Tonks said as she began to eat.

"How is Remus anyway?" Molly asked.

"He's well."

"Great." Molly nodded. "Well, everyone finish up, I'll be back down in about an hour to send you all off to Diagon Alley." Molly smiled, before walking up stairs.

The next ten minutes were filled with small talk and meaningless matters. When they all had finished there breakfast, they began to go their separate ways.

"Hermione, you coming up?" Ginny asked, as she stood at the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right up."

Ginny nodded, before walking up the stairs.

"If I didn't know better, I could bet my life saving that Ginny fancy's you."

Hermione looked at Tonks. "Shut-up." She said putting her plate in the sink.

"Well, you can't blame her can you?" Tonks said, coming up behind her and putting her arms around Hermione's waist. "Sorry about this morning."

"Which part?" She asked, wrapping the older witch's arms tighter around her.

She started running her hands up Hermione's shirt, which earned a soft moan. "Well, I'm not sorry about making..."

"Stop...stop stop." Hermione whispered, trying to drown Tonks voice and her own rising thoughts.

"...over and over and over again."

"Bloody hell." She tried to fight off the roaming hands and those soft lips but her own body wasn't cooperating. "Tonks, you have to stop or I'm going to fuck you right here right now."

"I'd like that." She whispered in her ear, as she began to unzip Hermione's jeans.

"Quit playing, Molly is going to be down hear any second." She protested but cocked her head to give Tonks lips access.

"Then we will be quick." Sliding her hand down, she found her prize.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do me in Molly's kitchen." She said before moaning. She leaned her head back, grabbing the back of Tonks head as she felt her fingers dive in.

"Sooner you give me what I want, the better chance there is not to get caught."

"You might not have to wait that long." Hermione panted. "Bloody fucking hell." She said under her breath, trying hard not to scream. She could hear her lovers pants as well.

She gave a wicked smile. She knew Tonks felt herself tighten around her fingers. She knew that Tonks would have gave anything to fully shag her right then and there. She could feel the desire and that made her reach her breaking point faster. Finally letting go, she bit her lip to control her moans.

"Dammit Hermione..." She heard Tonks say.

She couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked, fixing her clothes. "You know a quick shag only makes you want more."

"Im going to be in a fowl mood all day."

"Aww, cheer-up, there is always tonight and this weekend. Besides, I'm still not finish giving you that birthday gift I promised you."

"I bet." She said as she kissed Hermione.

"As much as I want to continue this, I have to go get ready. Will you be coming with us?"

"I'll meet you all down there, I have a few things to take care of actually."

Hermione nodded. "OK, I'll see you soon." She said, before kissing her and heading up stairs.

* * *

Tonks found herself at the her former school, walking up the hard steps. She looked at the familiar paintings, and smiled as she saw Minerva McGonagall waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Minerva, its so nice to see you." She smiled, embracing the eldest witch.

"Likewise." She beamed. "You're glowing, I take it that you had a great morning so far?" She asked, as they began to walk to Minerva's office.

"You can say that."

Minerva smiled as they entered her office. "Have a seat, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Im fine, thank you." She sat down, eager to find out why she was here.

"Im sure you are wondering why I wanted to meet with you, Nymphadora." Minerva said, sitting down and looking at the young witch.

She smiled. "I am quite eager."

"Patience is a virtue." She said with a smile.

Tonks couldn't help but smile to herself at that statement.

"I want to offer you a position, at Hogwarts." Minerva said, searching the others eyes.

"What? Minerva, I...I can't, I mean with all do respect but I don't think I can fill the defense against the dark arts position."

"Oh, Nymphadora I wasn't asking you to fill that position. But I do want you to be on staff." She said smiling. "I know the threat is low, but with Albus gone, I think we still need a little more protection. That is where you come in, I am hoping that you can lend me your extraordinary talents."

Tonks nodded. "Security."

"Yes, just to help keep this castle safe. We can't afford anything to slip thru the cracks."

She thought about it some, of course she would take the offer but still... Smiling she nodded her head. "When do I start?"

Minerva chuckled. "I am very glad to have you apart of staff. You will of course have your own sleeping quarters and the privileges of full time staff. Your basic duties are, making sure all students are in before cut off time. You will be assign a certain wing and house to look after..."

Nodding, Tonks to every word in. Still half believing she had took the offer.

"...That's the gist of it. Of course I will meet with you before the school year begins to re-brief you. Until then, I am very happy to have you aboard." She finished, smiling.

"Thank you so much,Minerva."

"The pleasure is all mines."

* * *

"Harry what brings you to town?" Fred called out as he say him and Ron enter the shop.

"We was getting supplies and decided to stop by, the shop really took off hasn't it?"

"You got that right." George answered as he gave the young customer her purchase.

"Mum says she is coming by after she takes Ginny and Hermione to Flourish and Blotts."

"You all ready to head back to good ol Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Wont be the same without you, I have to admit." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course it won't." Fred and George said in unison.

They all talked and of course dodged a few malfunction nick naks. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione walked through the aisles at Flourish and Blotts.

"OK girls, I'm going over to see Fred and George, I trust that you both will keep out of trouble."

"Mum... we can handle ourselves."

Molly smiled. "See you two in a few." With that she started her journey to the shop.

"Finally."

Hermione gave a small laugh, seeing Ginny's frustration.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Hermione cocked her head, curious.

Seeing her confused look, Ginny smiled. "Its just sooo boring and frankly I'm starving."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, sure where to?"

Smiling, she led the way.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know, short chapter but the second chapter will be more...structural? yeah, so send those reviews in. FEEDBACK so I can GIVEBACK... Have a SAFE NEW YEAR


End file.
